


The Last Jar Led To This

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Happy Steve bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Steve Bingo, Happy Steve Bingo 2019, Last Jar of Ingredient on Thanksgiving Eve, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Steve is an adorable fool, Stucky - Freeform, fasemasks, men in boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Eve and Steve is on his last jar of flour, not enough for the recipe he is working on, so he has to go to his neighbour, Bucky. He and Steve are quite close, both used to spending time with each other in their boxers whilst watching films, but Steve is itching for a little something more and he wonders if he will ever get.Slot 4 of Happy Steve Bingo 2019!





	The Last Jar Led To This

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is sporadic-fics, please feel free to follow or talk to me!

Steve was alone for Thanksgiving, which was fine as he didn’t mind spending it alone, hell, he didn’t even like the holiday that much. Usually, he spent the time to pamper himself, just like he would at Christmas and he would cook a nice meal and watch a nice film and just enjoy life. He liked doing that since he had come out of the ice, it was a nice distraction from all the bad memories he harboured.

With him wanting to make a meal and all, it meant that he needed all of the ingredients and he did… just not enough of one particular ingredient. He needed more flour as he was on his last jar and he was sure that he had another bag somewhere but he didn’t, so he found himself stood outside his closest neighbour’s apartment with an expression like a lost puppy.

Bucky opened the door to him with a small, tired smile. He perked up when he saw his friend at the door. 

“Do you have any spare flour that I could use? I’m preparing for my thanksgiving meal and I’m on my last jar which isn’t enough.”

Bucy opened his mouth several times, resembling a goldfish before shaking his head. It was too late for Steve to be cooking and judging by the circle under his eyes, he would fall asleep halfway through the cooking of the meal.

“Steve, you realise it is almost midnight, right?” Bucky waved him in and wandered to the cupboards to try and find some flour for him, he just knew that Steve would go to a convenience store for flour if he needed. “Why didn’t you prepare earlier?”

Steve looked at him like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, “I, uh, I forgot what day it was.”

Bucky stood from his crouched position and looked at his friend, his face showing heartbreak because Steve had done that before, many times before and it was starting to worry him. He loosely grabbed Steve’s wrist with his cool, metal hand and dragged him to the large couch that was in the middle of the apartment to make him sit down. Bucky sat back to look at him intently, his thigh pressed against Steve's just because he felt like he could gather comfort from the small touch.

“How did you forget it was Thanksgiving tomorrow with all of the marketing around this town for it?”

“I wasn’t paying attention!” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Bucky shook his head and sighed at the bashful look on Steve's face. “Look, I have plenty of food for tomorrow so I am going to call a sleepover for us and we shall sleep and eat like kings.”

Bucky grinned at him, excitement already bubbling in his chest at the thought of spending more quality time with Steve.

“We can watch movies, gorge on chocolate,” he looked around pretending to conspire against people who not there, before looking at Steve with mischief in his eyes. “We can even wear those fancy facemasks that I know you love.”

Steve blushed a deep shade of red remembering when Bucky had once knocked on his door and he forgot he was wearing a bright purple facemask. Steve was mortified, still is at the memory of it, but Bucky had immediately asked what brand it was because it looked so good. Bucky had then bought fifteen random masks the day after so he could bond with Steve and it started a biweekly tradition where they would wear a facemask and watch a film together. More often than not they would end up peeling the facemasks off and fall asleep together on the couch.

“But we did a facemask only a few days ago,” Steve’s eyes glistened and the mischief in Bucky’s eyes felt contagious as he thrummed with energy. “Can we really do it again? So soon?”

“I mean, I won’t tell if you won’t.” Steve shook his head, agreeing that he won’t tell a soul. Steve knew he could stay the night, his door was locked, his lights were off and nothing was cooking so he was safe to stay away from his apartment.

Bucky stood from the couch, his back straight, his arms behind his back and paced back and forth until a slow, lazy grin formed on his face.

“Okay Stevie, here are the household rules for Thanksgiving Eve.” Steve sat up looking eagerly at Bucky, urging him to go on. “We both have five minutes to get into our ‘pyjamas’, get a facemask and pick a movie.”

Steve leapt up and ran to Bucky’s bathroom knowing where he kept the facemasks to pick out a pink guava peel-off mask, his favourite. They always did this, they would pick a time limit and challenge themselves to get everything sorted in that time, they usually managed to get everything done in that timeframe but it was always fun to see the other flail in a hurry to finish in time. Steve was removing his shirt as he went back to the living room and he saw Bucky with a selection of DVDs in front of him as well as a small selection of films. 

When their eyes met, Bucky smiled at him and began his way to the bathroom to pick a mask. He was already down to his boxers so he was so far in the lead but Bucky would take forever to pick a mask, he could never pick one and always bought three more than the amount he allowed himself to buy. His wallet was crying but his face felt amazing so Bucky saw that as a positive.

While Bucky was in the bathroom picking a mask, Steve pulled out the small tub of miscellaneous chocolate from under the coffee table and continued pulling his clothes off to fold them neatly and put them at the side of the couch. Both he and Bucky were used to just wearing boxers in front of each other ever since their first sleepover where Bucky had twisted uncomfortably in his is pyjamas, continuously huffing in the process. He had turned to Steve with an apologetic smile and said he wasn’t used to them and ended up shucking them off when Steve said it was fine for him to be in his boxers. Steve had then followed suit and Bucky gawked at him, poking him in the side where he had toned muscle and muttering that it ‘just cannot be real’.

Steve was sat on the couch as Bucky came running in, landing on Steve’s lap and yelling “I veto pick Kingsman: The Secret Service!” just before the alarm on his phone went off. Steve was laughing so hard that his hand flew to his stomach and his head tilted back, a scowling Bucky was still laid on his lap and he was holding one facemask.

“I managed to pick one facemask as well so I beat the timer fair and square.” Bucky sat up to turn his alarm off and was abruptly pulled back onto Steve’s lap so he was straddling him, this was a normal position for the pair as it was the best position for them to both put the facemasks on. “Mask time?”

This was Steve’s favourite part of any night they spent together, he could touch Bucky’s face while applying the facemask. He could enjoy the contours of his face, his thumb running down the smooth bridge of his nose, he could look into Bucky’s eyes and wish that one day Bucky would feel the same as him, lean into him and kiss him just like all the nights Steve had dreamed about. Bucky wouldn’t do that but he would always look at him with slightly blown eyes as his friend would put the facemask on him (which all started when Steve had just slopped some of the mask on his face and rubbed it on like a heathen, Bucky had then insisted that Steve had to do his so Bucky could teach him to be gentle and love someone’s skin).

Bucky’s flesh hand smoothed the pink guava onto Steve’s face, his hand was gentle as he made sure to apply it as evenly as he could. Steve was still a little bit clumsy so he would grab as much of the mask as possible and plopped it onto Bucky’s face before softly smoothing it out with one hand while the other held Bucky’s hair to keep his head still. 

When they were both done Bucky grabbed some wet wipes so they could wipe their tacky hands on them. Bucky then settled into the couch and put on Netflix so he could put the film on and lean against Steve.

Bucky didn’t watch the film, his mind too interested in Steve and the fact that it was the third time this month that Steve had the last jar of some sort of ingredient or weird coffee granule. He was worried about his friend and that on almost every special occasion Steve went to him to ask for something that he had forgotten and he always had the most sheepish smile on his face and it broke Bucky’s heart.

“Hey, Stevie?” Steve hummed with his attention to the film they had watched at least thirty times. “How come you are always on the last jar of something?”

Steve tensed and blushed, trying to keep his eyes on anything else other than Bucky. 

“I just forget the dates of special holidays and then I remember and I go to make myself something nice and then realise I didn’t buy anything in.”

“Steve, last year you forgot it was Christmas,” Bucky shifted so he was facing Steve, peeling the now dried mask off of his face. “Do you have memory issues? If it is that, maybe you should go to the doctors because I’m worried about you.”

“It isn’t that Buck but I appreciate the worry.” Bucky then pulled Steve’s face into his hands, starting to gently peel the mask off and to keep Steve’s attention on him. “I don’t spend the holidays with anyone so I tend to just not think about it.”

“Any holiday you celebrate, you now celebrate with me okay?” Steve was about to agree when Bucky frowned and Steve didn’t like Bucky frowning so his eyes widened and worry washed over him, thinking he had stepped too far. “That doesn’t explain why you have come to my place three times this past month asking for ingredients.”

Steve curled in on himself, the brightest blush Bucky had ever seen was on his face and he chewed at his lip while his fingers tapped against his thigh. “I like spending time with you… my apartment gets awfully lonely.”

“You don’t have to make excuses to spend time with me, Steve, you can just come to me and spend time with me. You know I always have time for you,” Bucky gently peeled away the remainder of the facemask off of Steve’s face and smiled at him, it was calm and reassuring and Steve ended up straightening his posture. “You always have a place with me.”

Despite them being half-naked, in this same position, many times before and despite Steve having feelings for Bucky for a long they had never done any acts passed anything platonic so Steve took the chance and leaned forward to kiss Bucky on the cheek. It was simple, sweet and it allowed Bucky to take it as romantic or just friendly. Steve held his breath as he watched Bucky close his eyes and let out a small breath, his hand holding Steves jaw and turning it so they could kiss.

Bucky’s a slow kisser, letting Steve take the reigns as he didn’t want to push him too far, too fast but he was pleasantly surprised when Steve pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, his hips rolling up into Bucky’s. Their lack of clothes made it so their dicks rubbed against each other, the only friction being their thin boxers and themselves.

Steve pulled away when his lungs started to burn and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, his chest was heaving and his arms were wrapped tightly around Bucky’s waist. Bucky wasn’t done giving attention and peppered small kisses along Steve’s temple and hair.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that,” Steve was still panting, slightly overwhelmed by Bucky, his warmth, his muscular physique that was pressed against him tightly, the smell of his cologne and the passionate kiss they had shared. “Fuck.”

The brunette let out a breathless laugh and held the blonde to his chest, carding his fingers through his hair before pressing one last kiss to Steve’s hair. 

“I can’t believe we have been missing out on this for god knows how long,” Steve brought his head up to kiss Bucky’s lips for a moment, shifting so that his forehead pressed against Bucky’s. “What a pair of idiots we are.”

Their kisses became more heated, Steve’s hips rolling into Bucky’s again, eliciting delicious-sounding moans out of the brunette. He couldn’t help but press harder, the moans becoming addictive, his hand trailed down Bucky’s side causing goosebumps along his skin as he shuddered. Steve pulled down the band of Bucky’s boxers down an inch before pulling away and looking at him with questioning eyes. Bucky’s pupils were blown as he nodded shakily, letting Steve pull the boxers down even more so he could palm at his erection.

He felt Bucky tuck his head into the crook of his neck, his metal hand tugging at his blond hair as he moaned and rocked into Steve’s warm hand. His cock was flush with precum dripping from the head, Steve’s thumb rubbed the precum down Bucky’s cock letting his grip tighten as he pumped his fist. Bucky’s sounds were heavenly to Steve and he twisted so he could press Bucky to the couch, his lips travelling down his torso down to his cock.

“Fuck, Stevie, please.”

Steve sucked at Bucky’s hip, relishing in the dark purple bruise that appeared before moving down to his thigh to press kisses near his cock, the satisfaction of Bucky’s impatient noises making him harden even more. When Steve did give Bucky’s cock some attention and kissed his head, Bucky’s back arched, his hand clutched at the fabric of his couch and he let out a little whimper.

Steve took Bucky as far as he could, enjoying how he hollowed his cheeks around the thick, heavy girth and Bucky’s fucked out noises. Bucky’s hips stuttered, his cock reaching the very back of Steve’s throat causing him to give a small gag and pull away to just suck on the head of Bucky's cock. After teasing the head, listening to Bucky beg him for more, he deepthroated him again.

“I’m gonna cum,” Bucky’s was struggling for words and let his metal hand travel to Steve’s stretched lips that were still around his cock. “C-can I cum?”

Steve nodded up and down Bucky’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as much as he could so Bucky could cum. It was beautiful, Steve watching Bucky’s blissed-out face as he swallowed his cum, his cock throbbing with desire and the need to cum himself becoming overwhelming.

He pulled off Bucky with a pop before straddling him and palming his cock. It didn’t take long for him to cum, his cock already swollen and hard from Bucky’s noises and how he rubbed his cock against the couch as he sucked Bucky off. Bucky moaned as his cum hit chest before dragging his fingers through it to suck it off, Steve soon collapsed over Bucky, turning him to his side and kissing his cheek.

“Thank fuck for that last jar of flour.”


End file.
